You Rock My World
''You Rock My World ''is the first single from Michael Jackson's 10th album Invincible. The music video features 'Rush Hour' actor Chris Tucker and also features appearances from Marlon Brando, Michael Madsen and Billy Drago. Date: August 22, 2001 Recorded: 1998 - 1999 Lyrics (1st Verse) My life will never be the same 'Cause girl, you came and changed The way I walk The way I talk I cannot explain The things I feel for you But girl, you know it's true Stay with me, fulfill my dreams And I'll be all you'll need Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (Girl) I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my life) Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I (Like I) Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I finally found, come on, girl) (Chorus) You rocked my world, you know you did And everything I own I give (You rocked my world) The rarest love who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world) You rocked my world, you know you did (Girl) And everything I own I give (I want you, girl) The rarest love who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine (2nd Verse) In time I knew that love would bring This happiness to me I tried to keep my sanity I waited patiently Girl, you know it seems My life is so complete A love that's true because of you Keep doing what you do Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh) Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all my life (Searched for all my life) Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find (Whoa...oh...oh...) Such a perfect love that's so right (Whoa, girl) You rocked my world, you know you did (Come on, come on, come on, come on) And everything I own I give The rarest love who'd think I'd find (Girl) Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world) You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know you did And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl) The rarest love who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine (Girl) You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh) And everything I own I give (You rocked my world) The rarest love who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did And everything I own I give (To rock my world) The rarest love who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine Girl, I know that this is love I felt the magic all in the air And girl, I'll never get enough That's why I always have to have you here, hoo You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know you did And everything I own I give (Look what you did to me, baby, yeah) The rarest love who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world) You rocked my world, you know you did (Know you did, baby) And everything I own I give ('Cause you rocked my world) The rarest love who'd think I'd find (Hoo, hoo) Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world) You rocked my world, you know you did (The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me) (The way you give it to me) You rocked my world, you know you did (Give it to me) (Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh) You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know you did (You rocked my world, you rocked my world) (Come on, girl) You rocked my world (Come on, girl), you know you did (Baby, baby, baby) And everything I own I give The rarest love who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine You rocked my world, you know you did And everything I own I give The rarest love who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine Video Live performances This song has been performed during the Michael Jackson 30th Anniversary Special at Madison Square Garden twice (with the first one having a reprise with everyone in the end). It is the only known performances of this song. It was also supposed to be a part of Michael's planned This Is It tour, replacing The Way You Make Me Feel on some concerts. Gallery You-rock-my-world-michael-jackson-33550658-759-756.jpg You-Rock-My-World-michael-jackson-7960957-839-1000.jpg You-Rock-My-World-michael-jackson-26662845-427-600.jpg You-Rock-My-World-michael-jackson-7960954-969-1000.jpg You-Rock-My-World-michael-jackson-7960946-855-1000.jpg you_rock_my_world_dress_green_2.jpg You-rock-my-world-mjs-you-rock-my-world-14210984-928-1024.jpg imagesCA3SIB6Y.jpg You-Rock-My-World-michael-jackson-7957443-989-1000.jpg untitled (15.png imagesCAH0VKQ3.jpg 30th10.jpg 30th3.jpg Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Invincible songs